


Cake and Consequence

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Threesome, kanaya maryam/porrim maryam moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim decides to take Kanaya along with her to Meenah's party. She then decides that Kanaya is capable of handling herself on her own during said party. Kanaya isn't so sure, especially when she catches sight of one of the galaxy's most interesting guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Consequence

Kanaya sipped at her goblet daintily, and tried to suppress the nagging urge to simply walk out of the ballroom, into the courtyard, and out of the party entirely; she refrained from such a course of action because not only would such behavior disgrace her socially, but would likely ruin Porrim’s image as well. She sighed and comforted herself with the fact that beyond the courtyard, there was only fathoms of black ocean teeming with aquatic predatory sea life spelling certain death and maiming, so her would be escape would be fruitless anyway.

She threw a glance around the room for any signs of her dancestor among the throngs of trolls, milling about with each other in complex social and political rituals; a Highblooded Indigo chatting amongst a pair of Cobalts, military the lot of them, judging from their suits; a gaggle of badly dancing Threshecutioners; a smattering of Laughassassins carrying platters of food hoarded for themselves; what she was pretty certain was the most decorated Aquaterrorist this side of the Beforus Systems standing only a few feet away from her; a strapping young who Violetblood looked to be trying his luck with a Tealblood just past a pair of Blues that were engaged in postcoital negotiations against the wall to her right.

Everywhere she looked, alliances and romances were being formed and tested, but she could find no sign of her name sharing mentor.

Not that she had really expected to find her of course, but it would have soothed her nerves a bit, had that been the case. While her Auspicatory skills were admittedly something she made great use of, political negotiations were something a bit out of her element as of yet; or at least, that was what she had protested to Porrim, who had laughed and patted her fondly before casting her adrift amongst the crowd a few moments ago, when she had been summoned to pay her respects to the Hostess Heiress.

Kanaya worried her lip absently as she thought; when one’s morail was summoned by the future Empress, one had little else to do but to accept it. She supposed the best thing to do in her current situation, would be to great other party goers, and network, as it were.

Kanaya hoped that she wouldn’t end up making a fool of herself, or disgrace the Maryam name.

She took another sip and tapped the glass gently against her lips; generals didn’t much interest her, at least theoretically, and she wasn’t sure how far the Meenah’s fondness for Porrim extended to herself in terms of social grace, so she found herself quite hesitant to speak to anyone higher than Indigo. She of would course however, speak to any royal caste if they approached her first; she wasn’t so completely devoid of social knowledge as to misstep in one of the first lessons taught to any Landweller.

She glanced again at the ballroom’s many inhabitants during her musings, and spotted a crowd forming near the center of the dancefloor. She tilted her head but could not hear any signs of strifing or culling occurring, and it was nowhere near drone season, so she was at a loss for why that would be.

Kanaya strode forward a few paces, and eavesdropped on a trio passing by; a few keywords stood out to her, the most prominent being the name of a different race entirely.

Ah yes, she thought, relaxing, Meenah had invited a few pairs of Humans to her party, for intergalactic relation improvement.

Or rather, if Porrim’s chittering whispers were to be believed, Meenah had invited them to continue her beloved supply of baked confectionaries for another galactic sweep or two. Kanaya ordinarily held no stock in rumor, but she had never known her mentor to lie; she allowed herself a smile hidden behind the rim of her glass as she pictured Meenah overdramatically negotiating with the humans, fish puns and all.

While taking another sip, Kanaya wondered to herself how many of the rumors surrounding the strange human species were true; Porrim had mentioned them little, and she couldn’t recall a time she had ever met one in the flesh. Kanaya wondered how accurate any of the forums or newsreels about them were.

From what information was given about them, Kanaya, like most trolls she imagined, knew Humans as strange creatures that perpetuated themselves on complex pack animal behaviours and breeding lineages, the likes of which was often compared to the lines of prized hoofbeasts for easy conceptualizing. Humans also came in different colors and pigments, according to the reels, and their colorations were shown externally rather than in their blood. They rumordly sported tiny teeth and tinier claws, strangely large eyes, and were supposedly overall very squishy and fragile looking.

Despite their frail appearances, the internet was filled with accounts of their capabilities of downright horrifying feats of apathy and violence, and yet rumors of their pale polyamory was just as legendary,  as was the rumor of the human consumption abilities; a human it was said, would stick anything in its face hole with the intent to ingest it, no matter how toxic or inedible the individual knew the substance to be.

Kanaya felt her curiosity peek the more she thought. She meandered a few paces forward, to see if she could catch a glimpse of any of the aliens her species shared the universe with.

She spotted, between the many bodies of her species, a flash of a light yellow color.

Blonde, she believed; Trolls did had not had detailed names for colors until the introductions of the humans occurred. The aliens had given many shades something other than a hex code to use for reference, which had been a welcome change for Kanaya.    

Suddenly, she was shoved by a disgruntled sounding Oliveblood, and found herself stumbling forward to keep from falling to the floor.

When she steadied herself, she smiled, for the sheer realization that she hadn’t soiled her dress with her beverage, and then frowned when she realized that she was now standing inside the ring of partygoers.

It was a large ring, almost as if the guests were too hesitant to come any closer, and this did little to ease Kanaya’s growing nerves as she looked around.

In the center, just ahead to her left, was one of the Humans, locked in verbal combat with what looked like the Empress’s favorite Imperisonorator and what could have been one of his Honorary Technostatisticklers.

Yet, neither of the two high profile trolls were a match for the human they were conversing with.

Kanaya felt her mouth go entirely dry.

The human was small; smaller than even Rustblood, and wore a gown the likes of which Kanaya had never seen before.

From the distance away that she was, Kanaya couldn’t make out the specifics of it, but it was nearly the color of the Human’s skin, and glittered where it caught the light, like millions of the tiniest of stars. Or scales.

Actually, the more Kanaya looked at it, the more images and flashes of instinctual associations nagged at her mind; the dress reminded her of the way light would probably catch on a seadwellers scales underneath the ocean’s surface, and the thought was both immensely terrifying and intriguing in the way that anything involving things that could easily kill a person, were both terrifying and intriguing.

She walked closer, slowly; she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to interact with the human directly, but she was unable to prevent herself from getting a better view. The Human was faced away from her, and their body’s profile offered Kanaya an opportunity to study further.

The Human’s dress started terribly low, while the straps hung over each of the creature’s shoulders, the back of it began at the mid of the creature’s torso, and the dress ended completely near its upper thighs; it was strange to see someone’s knees bending in the completely wrong direction naturally; and the end of the dress seemed to have been shredded intentionally, and evenly, in what she was reasonably certain was a Human fashion statement labeled as ‘fringes’.

The dress was even sparklier up closer.   

Along with the dress, the Human wore a headpiece, a simple yet elegant looking band within their hair-fur and heeled shoes in a strange but beautiful pink hue the same color as the headpiece. Kanaya wondered if the band was similar to the crests and crowns of the seadwelling gentry, or if it was a merely a marker of quadrental status, found in the likes of the low ended spectrum.  

The human looked so more fragile up close; Kanaya licked her lips as her eyes grazed over the sides of the human again and again.

The Human was just, so, so _small_.

And their garment lacked any sort of armor at all, which was both fascinating and horrible to think about. Their body looked like they really were every bit as soft looking as the extranet said they’d looked.

Why, Kanaya thought, if she were to run her hands down one, she bet she wouldn’t feel a single boneplate or spine, or any sort of evolutionary biological defense mechanism at all!

The thought was, enough to bring a shade of color to her cheeks, to say in the least.

She tried to push the line of thoughts away, but the lewd images seemed intent on staying in the forefront of her thinkpan.

Thoughts of the Human, the tiny thing, in their thin short dress, sitting in her lap while she tenderly ran her claws down their side…

The human looking up at her, eyes so large, and trusting…

She tried to swallow despite the complete lack of moisture in her mouth and settled her letting her tongue dart out against her lips instead.

Her bloodpusher was working a bit faster than normal, and she hoped her little fantasy hadn’t been noticed by any of the other guests; if any of them smelled any sort of pheromonal whiff of her lowered inhibitions, she’d have no choice but to publicly denounce herself and live out the rest of her sweeps as a lonely hermit on a desolate asteroid at the edge of space.

She quickly cast a look around, but none of the other guests seemed to pay her any mind; judging from the looks on on the other attendees faces, she was not the only Troll seemingly caught in a myriad of emotion over the alien.  

She sighed, relieved, and straightened herself back up.

Only to find, when she reopened her eyes, that the trolls that the Human had been conversing wit, had both stormed off, and the Human was now free.

Again, the image of the Human on her lap sprung to mind, and Kanaya walked towards the alien without even meaning to.

It was only when she was directly behind the creature, that she realized what she had done.

She was about to step back, at the very least to put a respectful distance between their bodies, but then the Human turned around.

It was startling, breathtaking, terrifying, and eerily beautiful.

With how intangible and fragile the rest of the Human looked, their face was a stark contrast; black ringed around their eyes, which were quite large, larger and rounder than any troll she’d ever seen sport; their color was an unreal shade of light purple and Kanaya wasn’t sure such a shade had a hex code in the system for such a color, but they certainly marked the human for someone Highblooded. Royal even.  

Painted on the lids of their eyes, were pigments of dark Indigo and Violet, dotted with gold and that strange light purple color, which all blended into faint Black smudges.  

The black color was also painted against the alien’s lips, but it was fuller there. Darker.

The Human was smiling, and such a dramatic display of expression would have been enough to make her jump out of her skin, were it not for the strange revelation that the Highblooded Human’s teeth were absolutely tiny and did not look pointed or suitable for tearing into meatstuffs at all.  

Kanaya realized that she was staring, and that she hadn’t been breathing properly.

She struggled to fix both of the problems at once, and cleared her throat while taking a deep inhalation of the air the Heiress had so graciously pumped into the ballroom for the landweling guests such as herself to enjoy.

The Human tilted their head, in what Kanaya assumed to be an expectant manner, so she hastily strung together something to say.

“I beg your forgiveness for any undue rudeness on my part; fascination is no excuse for staring and I meant no ill.”

“No ill taken; I would be quite the hypocrite for taking offense at anyone taking a gander at an unfamiliar species, what with how much of it I’ve been partaking of this evening.”

The Human spoke very clear Alterian with royal vernacular, but it was a very strange accent, and it took Kanaya a moment to realize that the speech lacked many of the inflections and secondary sounds in their pronunciations; Kanaya didn’t know weather it was simply the Human’s speech pattern quirk, or if the alien was incapable of reproducing the underlying growls and clicks many Alternian words were comprised of.     

Kanaya managed to swallow, dryly, and nodded; “Yes, I forgot that we must seem every bit as strange to you as you to us.”

The Human nodded once, perhaps in agreement, and then smiled with their mouth closed, and slightly tilted, which looked a bit painful to Kanaya, but did not seem to bother the alien at all to do so.

Kanaya felt her bloodpusher begin to race once more, as the feeling of eyes gathering to her from around the ballroom settled around her.

“I suddenly also find myself remembering to apologize for approaching you without cause,” she began hastily, “I am sorry if I have offended you for it. I can relieve you of my presence entirely if it pleases you for I to do such.”

“Please perish such thoughts,” the human replied, “I am finding myself growing quite fond of your company. You are a fair sight more palatable than the other guests I’ve met thus yet.”

Kanaya gently held her glass between both of her hands and her face took on a thoughtful expression; “If it pleases you,” she replied politely, unsure of how else to respond to such an admission.

“Rose,” The Human replied, “My name is Rose Lalonde and it would make me very pleased if you dined to use it.”

“Rose,” Kanaya repeated, tasting the foreign sounds on her tongue a few times; “That is very pretty sounding. Does it have a meaning?”

“It means something like, ‘The flower that is the pinnacle representation for Human romance for which countless works of art and literature and movies have been produced for, or have involved within them; the flower’s actual bloom has an intoxicating scent and a beautiful array of petals, both of which are easily recognized, and also boasts several sayings and morals about the thorns surrounding itself for protection, and depending on how many such flowers are presented to a person and in what color, can have a different meaning of intention entirely, including but not limited to, a declaration of anything from a light friendship to an intent to murder’.”

“How lovely,” Kanaya replied happily, fascinated and a little in awe, “I had heard that Human names are often given with hidden or blatant meanings of symbolism but it is remarkable to hear such a thing in person.”

“I thought you might like that,” the Human replied, the strange smile returning to their face; Rose, Kanaya mentally corrected.

“Would you care to learn my name, Rose Lalonde?”

“Just Rose is fine, or Miss Lalonde, if you really must stick to formalities,” Rose replied,  “But yes

I would indeed like to know with whom I am conversing.”

“I am Kanaya Maryam,” Kanaya replied with a respectful tilt of her horns, “My dancestor is Porrim Maryam and it is through her that I am attending this event, and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance your Highness.”

“Likewise, Miss Maryam,” Rose replied, offering a tilt of her own; Kanaya wasn’t sure what the hissing sound the Human made before her name meant, but as Rose had made it more than once now, and did not seem to display any indication of displeasure while doing so, so Kanaya took it as a good sign.

She hoped it meant something good at any rate, for it was far too delicate a sound to incite anything more than an internal rush of pale feelings, over how overwhelmingly unthreatening it sounded.  

Kanaya allowed herself to smile, as pride over how well her conversation was going welled up within her; which of course, made her anxiety well up with it.

“I must say, it is not often I have the opportunity to converse with one of stature such as yourself, please, forgive me for not knowing how to proceed with a continued conversation between ourselves in a respectable manner.”

“Why, Miss Maryam, are you suggesting we conduct our conversation in an unrespectable manner?” Rose replied, in a light and airy pitch wavering manner, with more of that strange smiling expression along with it.

Kanaya struggled to find something to reply with, and quickly, as anxiety bubbled within her; but before she could do so, the Human stepped forward, coming to a stop only a step or so away from her, shifted her body in a vaguely serpentine way and looked up at her, with their head tilted slightly.

“Why, I think that is the most acceptable idea I’ve heard all night.”

Kanaya felt her throat constrict, and her breathing struggled to become unlabored once more.

“O-oh?”

“Perhaps, if you are so inclined, Miss Maryam, you might offer me a dance?” the Rose Human continued, brushing their tiny fingers against one of her hands.

Kanaya nearly let the glass she was holding drop to the floor out of shock; she hadn’t expected the Rose Human to care to speak with her, let alone proposition her to dance.

But Rose’s large eyes with their painted dark lids, and Rose’s small body nearly touching her own already, was more than Kanaya could disregard.

“I would be honored, to ask you for a dance Miss Lalonde,” Kanaya replied, bowing respectfully as she did so.

Rose seemed pleased by the action, as she made another, deeper swaying motion, with a head bowing maneuver of her own, so Kanaya commended herself on performing a correct bowing distance.   

Then, the alien took the glass out of her hands, and held it out; almost immediately, a servant drone skittered by to allow her to place the crystalware onto a serving tray.

The human waited a few seconds before doing so, as if she were amused by testing the drone’s patience; it was alarmingly cute, Kanaya realized, with a bolt of panic running up her internal integral boneframe segment.

The Drone was nearly twice the human’s size, and it was still obeying the creature as it would for any troll Highblood; and Rose was teasing it by lowering and raising the glass as it tried to follow the movement to catch it, rather than growing upset and culling the human, as it might otherwize for a troll.    

The Human made a noise, a small gurgling thing that happened inside of Rose’s throat instead of her thorax, before finally placing the glass on the tray.

“Forgive me, humans are as easily amused as they are easily overcome by boredom.”

“A strange existence, surely,” Kanaya replied, fighting the urge to hum in pleasure at the wiggler-ish sight she had just witnessed.   

“It’s not the worst existence, certainly,” Rose replied, turning to face her again.

“Well, then,” she continued, clasping her hands with their tiny ones, “shall we dance?”

“Yes,” Kanaya replied, affection unashamedly clouding her speech tones.

The Rose human smiled, and Kanaya kept still as Rose positioned her hands on their body.

Kanaya fought off a blush; the human had placed one of her hands on their side, and the other on their shoulder. The human was too short to place their hands in the same manner, but seemed content to leave them pressed against her lower chest, before pressing the rest of their body against her right along with them.

If Rose had been a troll, Kanaya would have called such a maneuver an advance of romantic intent, but as it was, she was uncertain if labeling it as such would be a breach in cross cultural understanding; she was likely only projecting anyway.

Still, the feel of the material was even thinner than Kanaya had first thought, if a bit scratchy from all the glitter, and she could freely feel the Human’s temperature and muscle movements beneath it.

“You are… warm?” Kanaya murmured, both confused and curious.

Rose made the same small gurgling noise from before, a bit longer this time, and then nodded.

“Humans are all warm, and we all have red blood. Does this disgust you?”

“Not at all,” Kanaya replied truthfully, “I have friends from across all the spectrum, it was just unexpected, from what I am used to, with Trollkind I mean. The higher you go in caste, the colder you get, and I admit that from your eyes I had not been expecting you to feel so warm, but it is… not unpleasant, I assure you.”

“That is quite reassuring to hear. A few of the guests I’ve met tonight were, well, not as open minded.”

“Yes, unfortunately, caste instinct still runs strong in several members of my species. I would apologize for them, but I do not wish to claim responsibility for their deplorably uncouth behavior.”

The human made a light humming sound, and Kanaya took it as a cue to start moving; she wasn’t sure how humans danced, or how fragile they really were, and Rose looked quite fragile physically speaking.

Kanaya did not want to risk breaking her and causing a mass galactic war as a result; she bit her lip to keep herself from giving into the temptation to run her hand along the human’s side and swayed the human gently.

Kanaya became duly aware that the ring of onlookers had not dissipated, and Kanaya tried to keep herself from growing visibly bothered by the stares attuned to every movement she and the human made.

The Rose Human however, seemed to grow bored of barely moving, and tugged her dress a bit and folded her mouth strangely.

Kanaya picked up the pace a tad, and Rose seemed content with new speed.

She relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of the small alien and put the onlookers out of her thinksponge.

“So, Miss maryam, tell me a little of yourself.”

“Well, I am a Jadeblood, a Midblooded caste that is rare among my kind, and is usually delegated to the brooding caverns, where they have the task of tending to the Mothergrubs, which perpetuate our kind’s offspring. I was spared this fate however, as Porrim, my dancestor, or, fellow troll that shares my ancestor and thus also my sign, color, and last name, is friends with the eldest Heiress Meenah, and I was extended Porrim’s freedom of duties on account of her being my mentor.”

“Fascinating. So you are something of an exceptional rarity among your people, if your claim to freedom and beauty are anything to go by.”

“You find me beautiful?”

“You are the only troll I’ve seen with your shade of color. It is quite fetching.”

“It, is a color associated with barkbeasts among your people?”

“It is fetching, as in, it is attractive. At least to me, if not to my kind as a whole; I’m afraid I can’t speak for the lot of them,” Rose replied.

“O-oh,” Kanaya stammered, “You, your eye color is quite fetching, as is your hair color, and your skin too; you are a very colorful Human, that is, you are colorful and Trolls, are largely not, and it is very fetching, to me at least, not because it is strange but because I unlike most of my kind enjoy fashion, which is a hobby I believe is more common amongst your kind, in which color plays a large part and- oh, I apologize if this admission oversteps my bounds in any way. I was attempting to return your compliment.”

“Thank you Kanaya,” Rose replied, gurgling again, “I quite enjoy that you find my coloration attractive. Humans, like most species I would think, usually like being complimented by individuals they find equally alluring.”

Kanaya smirked, flattered by the returned compliment, and cast the human a mischievous flash of fang.

Rose returned the gesture with a smile of her own, which emboldened her, so Kanaya gave the human a twirl, and was pleased to find the human capable of fluidly turning the gesture into several steps of dance; and then they were twirling and spinning leisurely, slowly gathering speed with each maneuver.

The states surrounding them became littered with murmurs and gasps of awe and ire, filling Kanaya with equal parts of fear and pride.

“You are quite the dancer Miss Maryam,” Rose stated, sounding pleased.

“I could say the same of you, Miss Lalonde,” Kanaya replied happily.

“Would you care to see just how well can move together, Miss Maryam?” Rose asked.

Kanaya quirked her brow, and Rose winked in response, grinning widely as she did so.

Rose began moving in ways that while were quite graceful looking, were well, alien; bending and rotating in ways that Kanaya was certain no troll could without immense training and intentional bone snapping.

The human used her as point of grounding, so Kanaya allowed Rose to spin and contort as the human pleased, and kept pace to make she was always there to follow every action; catching and releasing, twisting and supporting as needed, or wanted.

Soon, Kanaya grew a bit wary from hunching over to dance with her partner, so carefully lifted Rose up the next opportunity she had to catch the human. Rose seemed completely unfazed by the action and then started using her something to dance on, contorting and bending around, away, against, and towards her.

It was absolutely exhilarating, the way the alien could move, with such passion and technical skill, so utterly sensual and yet so daringly forceful; Rose danced without shame or thought to the other guests, other to avoid running into them, and the human didn’t care a lick about the way the fringe on their dress rode above their thighs whenever they spun a certain speed, or how close to Kanaya’s face or claws they came.

Kanaya found herself quickly swept up in the human’s spirit, but found herself worrying over the way Rose’s dress flared out; while she was certain no one would care if Rose’s dress showed off the human’s lower anatomy as Alterinans were quite used to dropping trow wherever the drones found them, she found herself worrying about how their dance might inspire some, well, forceful concupiscent advances.

The human was so small, Kanaya kept thinking, as they danced, that she wondered if Rose could even handle a bulge. Where would one even go? She didn’t know if human and troll genitals were even compatible. She was pretty certain that reproductively speaking, humans had genital orifices with which to use, but her knowledge about the topic was woefully lacking, and she highly doubted any of the other guests knew any more on the matter than she did.

And…

 

She did not like the idea, that there might be those among few remaining trolls watching their actions, those that would harm the human, intentional or not.

She could see it now, the small human in some brute of a troll’s lap…

Looking up at them with their large light violet eyes, black painted lips over blunt shiny teeth, smiling softly with curiosity and lust in their expression, their thin sparkling dress pushed up around their hips while her jade dripping bulge slid forward to greet their smaller violet one…

Kanaya groaned.

Rose, wrapped against her thigh and around her neck in the middle of being dipped, squeezed her, breaking her from her thoughts.

“While I am quite content to stay in your arms, Miss Maryam, you have been dipping me for a few moments now, and people are starting to talk.”

Kanaya hurriedly righted them both, and set the human down carefully, and looked at the human sheepishly, pointedly ignoring the chattering amongst the other guests.

Rose smiled warmly, and Kanaya breathed more easily.

She glanced at the Rose’s side again; she hadn’t had much time to really learn the human’s body while they were dancing, for how preoccupied she had been.

Perhaps, she thought to herself, she could inquire about the fabric of the garment, and be allowed to run a finger along it, or perhaps even-  

 

Her fingers didn’t wait for such a conversation however, and slid along the human’s side of their own accord, coming to a stop just above what felt to be the human’s hip structure.

Rose was so utterly soft, and warm, and-

Kanaya froze, utterly aghast at her behavior, and immediately withdrew her hands from the Human and stepped back; Rose’s eyes were opened more than they had been, making them look even larger and Kanaya did not understand the expression on their face.

“By the Condesce, I am sorry, I did not mean- that is, I should have asked! I had no right,”

“Kanaya.”

“I cannot believe I did that, I am so terribly sorry, I am not normally so- Oh, excuses can’t make this better, I-”

“Kanaya,” Rose repeated, louder.

“If Porrim saw, -Oh Condesce, I am going to have to tell Porrim about this, I certainly cannot allowed to be held unaccountable for this-”

She stopped, speechless, when she felt warmth press against her, and small hands take hold of her own.

“Kanaya,” Rose spoke, quietly, ”Humans… we are a social species, we like very much to be touched by those we deem allowed to do so.”

“I, but I didn’t ask,” she protested quietly; for the life of her, Kanaya could not stop her shaking.

Any second, she would surely be culled for such an offense, if not from the Highblood themself, then from a witness or a drone, or stars forbid, the Heiress. If she was lucky, maybe she could beg mercy and allowed an execution by her dancestor’s hand, or-

“Then ask me.”

“I, I do not… follow?” Kanaya managed to reply, her train of thought breaking.

“Ask me now, Miss Maryam, if you can touch me.”

“C-can…” Kanaya stammered before trying again, “May, I touch you, Miss Lalonde?”

“Rose. Use my first name.”

“May... I touch you, Rose?”

“Yes,” Rose replied, nodding, “yes Kanaya, you may.”

Kanaya took a few moments to gather her composure, and once she stopped shaking, risked looking at the human’s face.

It was twisted into an expression of concern, and Kanaya shivered.

“Miss Maryam?”

Kanaya flinched, expecting the worst from the tiny Highblood.

“Kanaya,” Rose asked, quieter.

How was it possible that something so small could command such power? By all rights the tiny creature, so utterly fragile looking should not have affected her in such a way; the human surely couldn’t withstand so much as being bent too far, why, she was certain her claws alone could tear through the human’s flesh as if it was little more than water, and her teeth could probably bite cleanly through their neck in one go, she thought.

Her trails of thought did not settle her nerves.

“Kanaya…” Rose tried again, even softer; her entire posture seemed to shrink in on itself, and the Human looked positively akin to a timid meowbeast for it.

The sight was impossible to ignore.

“Yes, Rose?”

“Kanaya, may… may I touch you?”

“Wha… I mean, o-of course. Of course you may,” Kanaya replied, “You may do whatever you wish to.”

Rose frowned, and Kanaya felt bile rise in her throat.

“You, do not wish to? I have displeased you?”

“I want very much to touch you Kanaya, but I want you to want me to touch you, just because you would like me to do so, not because you think I automatically have a right to do so.”  

“I… Do not follow.”

“If you didn’t think me a highblood, say, my eyes were brown or green or red, would you still allow me to touch you?”

“Y-yes, of course.”

“Alright,” Rose replied, nodding again; “Thank you.”

“You, are welcome?” Kanaya replied, not knowing what exactly she was being thanked for.

Rose touched her chest carefully, as if it were she that were the fragile one, and one of their hands squeezed hers; Kanaya would have been embarrassed for the pale implications of the gesture, but found herself too grateful for the concern to do to more than allow the human to help settle her nerves once more.

“Are you alright? Would you like to sit down?” Rose asked, when her breathing had settled some.

“I, would like that, yes,” Kanaya replied, nodding; “There are dining tables, where we could sit. Can, you eat Troll food?”  
  
Rose gurgled again; “Humans Miss maryam, are able to stomach nearly anything, I assure you.”

Kanaya exhaled in relief, feeling much of the stress and pressure drain from her nerves.

Rose looked at her for a moment, and Kanaya curiously held out her arm; the human grabbed it and looked at her happily.

Did, did the Rose human take hold of her arm for fear of getting lost, she wondered; the human was quite small, Kanaya reasoned, and while it would be terribly easy to spot their unusual coloration in a crowd, it would be admittedly hard to spot it in between the larger Trollian guests shifting about, now that they were dispersing from their ring around the dance floor.

Kanaya felt her bloodpusher pump a stream of pale coated emotion through her veins.

She would lead the tiny Highblood to the dining tables.

She would lead Rose anywhere the human wanted to go.

They arrived at the tables and Kanaya waited for Rose to direct her to their preference.

The human nodded to one of the ones not quite at the back, but a bit further back from the dance floor than most of the others.   

Kanaya walked Rose over to it, and waited for them to pick a seat, and then frowned when the human refrained from doing so.

Kanaya then pulled out a seat, thinking that maybe the human wanted to be waited on.

Still, while looking curiously at her, Rose refrained from sitting.

Kanaya thought for a second and seated herself; Highbloods sometimes had their servants test things out for them, like tasting meals or walking through doors, to make sure they weren’t assassinated. While she didn’t like the idea of Rose treating her like a servant, she could understand the human’s caution in such an, well, _alien_ environment, where it's known inhabitants were a race ruthless interstellar system conquerors. She wouldn't be surprised if the human had already lived through several assassination attempts at the party alone.

She smiled at the human, hoping to show her the seat was not in any way dangerous, and she fully intended to stand back up afterwards, to give the Rose the seat, but was stopped when the human placed a hand on her leg.

Kanaya froze.

Rose placed a little of their weight on the hand, as if testing how solid she was, and then slowly increased the weight on it in increments until the human’s full body weight, what little of it there was, was resting on her thigh.

Kanaya still didn’t move; she had no idea how to properly respond to this state of affairs. Surely, Rose did not mean to-

Rose was in her lap.

The tiny highblood was sitting quite happily, in her lap. Utterly and completely.

Their feet weren't even touching the floor.

Kanaya grabbed onto the Human’s hips, for fear of the human tumbling to the floor and shattering otherwize. Once Rose was secured, Kanaya bit her lip and wondered how to proceed with the situation.  

“You can relax, Miss maryam, even if I were to bite you, I doubt that you would feel it much.”

Kanaya felt her cheeks flush and she pulled back, so that she was no longer leaning so inappropriately close to the human’s face.

“I am sure your teeth are quite adequate for whatever you usually use them for Rose,” Kanaya offered consolingly.

“I’m not so sure,” Rose replied, with… what sounded like wistfulness perhaps, in their voice.

Rose turned and wiggled slightly in her lap.

“I doubt you would even feel it if I kissed you,” Rose continued, folding her mouth into a frowning… expression that sort of resembled a pitiful sad baby bark-beast; Kanaya suddenly felt that if Rose were to emit the whining keen that such creatures made, she would give into the demands of the human immediately, and not kick Rose to the side like she would them, which was a thought that wasn’t sure how to feel about at all.

 “I am sure that’s not true at all,” Kanaya replied, quickly following the statement with a hand to the human’s hair, stroking it gently; “I am quite certain that you can do whatever you set your mind to, Miss Lalonde.”

Rose made a breathy sound, something like a sigh that turned into a tiny moan and Kanaya felt the grey of her skin lighten in embrassement.

To emit such pornographic displays of near pale ecstasy in public places was well, nearly unheard of, if not certainly not quite legal outside of emergency required complete pacification.

She glanced around the area, but no one else seemed to have taken any notice; she exhaled, relieved. Of course, she reasoned, humans were not Trolls, and it was likely irrelevant to be comparing them so similarly.

The human nuzzled into her hand, catching her attention. She resumed her petting, which made Rose emit another sighing sound, and Kanaya, feeling strangely braver, ran her fingers through the human’s hair, just once, taking care to mind the human’s headband as she did so.

“It is, so soft…” she murmured.

“Mmhmm,” the human replied, leaning forward, “Humans are soft all over.”

Kanaya wondered if that was an invitation or an order, and slowly removed her hand from the human’s hair; flashes of her pale fantasy overtook her vision, the thoughts of the human on her lap, of running her hand’s down Rose’s body, of hearing more of the humans small breathy noises...  

Rose was soft. Rose was soft all the way down, from her neck to her thighs.

Kanaya’s throat constricted as something in her gut twisted; she hoped Porrim would not mind her behavior.  

Rose sighed their breathy moan again, and twisted so that her hand now rested against the human’s fleshy chest protrusions.

They even were softer than the rest of Rose had been, and Kanaya pressed against one slightly, amazed at how squishy it was.

“Human females usually have mammary glands,” Rose said, pressing into her hand more, “We… like it when they’re touched.”

“You are a she then,” Kanaya asked quietly, still quite fascinated by the humans chest glands.

“Yes.”

“As am I,” Kanaya offered, “though my species has little natural physical differences between each other outside of caste delegated ones.”  

The human hummed, and Kanaya let her hand roam to the other gland, and found it to be every bit as malleable as its twin.

Kanaya found herself smiling for some reason, and chirruped happily when Rose sighed again, unable to stop herself.

Her thumb began stroking Rose from its place on her hip, and she absently switched from squeezing the human’s glands to rubbing them.

“Is, this permissible?”

“Quite,” Rose murmured.

Kanaya smiled a bit wider, and let the feel of the alien girl sink into her fingers; she was so strange, and yet so alluring for it.

Rose leaned forward more, resting fully against Kanaya’s chest, which trapped her hand between them.  

Gently, she slid her hand free, and placed it hesitantly on Rose’s back.

Curiosity got the better of her once more, and she ran the tip of her finger along the human’s spinal protrusions, and tiny as they were, and marveled at how Rose’s skin just rippled over each bone, the way a lean hoofbeasts might.

She giggled.

“Something amuses you, Miss Maryam?” Rose asked, twisted her head up to face her.

“Your species… bears a few resemblances to the mammals of our planet.”

“That would likely be, in large, due to the fact that humans are, in fact, mammals,” she replied.

“I meant no offense,” Kanaya replied, stroking the girl’s back.

“None taken,” Rose replied, pressing against Kanaya further.

Kanaya ran her hands up and down the girl’s back, following the curve of her spine each time, and the more she did so, the more the human started to squirm in her lap.

She stopped.

“Is this distressing you, Rose?”

“Not in a bad way, I assure you Miss Maryam. You may continue if you wish.”

Kanaya repeated the action once more, out of curiosity, and the girl shuddered.

Kanaya ran her tongue along her lips, repeated the gesture, and the human arched her back and  mewled.  

It was a small sound, as everything seemed to be with the human seemed to be small, but it was, without a doubt, the most erotic thing Kanaya had ever witnessed. She made a returning keening noise at the girl, without even meaning to.

The action thankfully didn’t seem to bother Rose, for which Kanaya was grateful, but the girl squirmed in her lap once more, and then suddenly Rose had her knees on either side of her thighs, her hands on her shoulders, and her face was only a few inches from her own.

“Miss Maryam,” Rose asked, intently.

“Yes Rose?”

“May I kiss you?”

“I, I am afraid I do not know what that means. But if it makes you happy, then you have my full permission to do so,” she replied gently.

Rose’s face squnched up strangely before straightening out again.

And then Rose was pressed against the hollow of her neck, and she could feel the sensation of something warm and wet against it.

Was, was the human attempting to groom her?

Kanaya flushed; she couldn’t deny that the thought of the human considering her part of her pack was both adorable and immensely satisfying.

She couldn't return the favor from how the were positioned, so Kanaya settled for rubbing the human’s back again.

This seemed to please the girl, and kanaya had the joy of feeling the girl moan into her neck; Rose lapt along her neck with her tongue, picking out the sensitive spots between her plating, and pressed her tongue deeper on them, before closing her lips around her chosen area, and… suckled.

It, it felt surprisingly good, whatever the girl was attempting to do. Really good, actually.

Kanaya pulled the girl tighter against her, pressed her head down harder with hand, and kept a firm hold against the girl’s rear with the other.

The fringe on Rose’s dress tickled her thighs, and she could feel the girl’s heat radiating against her lower abdomen, making her bulge twitch impulsively within her nook.

Thoughts that Kanaya had been certain had been left on the dancefloor returned swiftly, without apology, and then swirled with new ones, until Kanaya’s mind was filled with the thought of Rose’s small bulge wrapped happily around her own, tangling nearer and nearer to her nook...

Kanaya groaned, deeply, instinctually, and Rose responded with a moan of her own.

Her hands gripped the girl tighter as she shuddered, imagining Rose’s bulge twisting around inside her nook.

She whimpered, a clicking hissing sound, and tried to move away, embarrassed at the conflicting emotions battling within her for the girl.

Rose licked up to her ear, instinctually filling her with fear that the Highblood might attempt to bite it off, and then slid a hand against her cheek and one against the back of her neck, and made a long, quiet sound.

“Shooooooooosh.”

Kanaya’s breath caught, and Rose took her moment of stillness to lick along her ear.

Kanaya moaned again, deep in her chest cavity.

Rose moaned, light and airy, right against her ear, and _oh_ , that was certainly the most erotic thing she had ever heard.

...Until the human moaned her _name_ into her ear, whined it, in a high keening sound.

Kanaya gripped her for dear life, all sorts of feelings and urges springing into life within her.

“Kanaya…” Rose murmured, right where her ear met her neck.

“Y-yes Rose.”

“Please touch me.”

 _That_ , was hands down the most pornographic, erotic, completely most likely 100% illegal thing she had ever heard; there was no way she was not going to intergalactic space jail now.     

She growled, and obeyed; the hand she held against Rose’s head tangled in the girl’s hair, and the other ran down the girl’s spine again.

This seemed to please the girl for a few minutes, and Rose switched from licking and suckling her ear, to nipping it, and tugging; it was so gentle Kanaya hardly felt confident labeling it anything near like a bite, and it did wonderful, terrible, things to her body.

Her bulge twitched again, with more force.

She ignored it.

She did not however, ignore the human’s tiny change in behavior.

Rose released hold of her ear, huffed, and wiggled her body against her before pulling back, nearly completely.

“Rose?”

“Touch me.”

“I am.”

“Under my dress.”

Kanaya’s throat constricted, even as her mouth began to salivate. She licked her lips and couldn’t help but stare intently at the girl in her lap.  

Rose was staring back, her eyes half closed and mouth parted slightly; she was breathing deeply, and Kanaya watched her shudder when her hand brushed along her shoulders, to slide the straps down far enough for her to slip her palm down the front of the girl’s chest.

Rose’s eyes closed when she brought her hand over one of her chest glands, and she cooed when she let the tips of her claws run over the gland nubs, which stiffened slightly as she touched them. Fascinated, Kanay repeated the gesture to the other gland nub, and then spent a few minutes enjoying the feel of them under her fingertips.

Her other hand, she let fall back to the girl’s thighs, allowing Rose to tilt her head back or twist it as she pleased. Kanaya didn’t know if the girl could snap her own neck from twisting about as she did, but the way she seemed to be enjoying herself, Kanaya found she didn’t have it in her to stop her.

Rose seemed immensely pleased by her actions; she sighed and moaned and cooed, and made so many other tiny airy sounds that Kanaya wanted to just devour each one for adorable and enticing they each were.

Remembering that the girl had liked her squeezing her glands, Kanaya tried that a few times as well, once the girl’s sighs and moans and turned sharper and more distressed sounding; she didn’t want to hurt Rose in anyway, and she wasn’t sure how much touching too much with how soft and sensitive her flesh seemed to be.

When Rose tilted her head back, her eyes opened slightly, and her breathing was even heavier.

The intensity in her gaze, the way her posture heaved with her little breaths, stirred Kanaya’s bulge again, and Kanaya bit her lip.  

Rose took hold of the hand down the front of her dress, and lifted it out, only to pull it down her front, slowly, and led it to a halt near her abdomen.

“Kanaya.”

“Yes Rose?”

“Remember how I said humans like to be touched?”

“I believe I recall something to that effect, yes.”

“We liked to be touched in several places. Would you like to learn a new one?”

Kanaya nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Rose leaned forward, letting all of her weight fall on her chest, and raised herself to her knees again. She shuddered, her breath shaking as she did so, and led her hand down further, between her legs, and under her dress, and…

Her knuckles brushed against warm wet flesh, covered in short soft fur.

Rose pressed her weight against her hand, slightly, and Kanaya could see the human holding her breath in hopeful anticipation.

Something within her gut clenched, and Kanaya felt a rush of flush coated chemicals flood her veins.

She growled, possessively, instinctively; it caught the attention of a few other seated guests, but Kanaya cared about them as much as she cared about a quackbeasts aerial intercoursural habits. Which was to say, not in the slightest.  

Kanaya pressed her knuckles against Rose’s flesh, and felt it part; her knuckles slid easily with how slick Rose was.

Kanaya closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths as her bulge began coiling within her.

She had heard, on the internet, the rumor that human were utterly shameless in terms of their copulation habits; going so far as to rut against even inanimate objects for stimulation, for purposes other than reproduction, and, Kanaya recalled, they didn’t seem to have the same “do or die” threat looming over their heads in the shape of the drones, as Trolls did.

The thought of Rose rutting, desperately against something unalive and uncaring, was enough to make her sick with concern and determination. She was _not_ about to let Rose suffer from such desperation again, at least, not while the human was allowing her to do something about it.

Kanaya moved her hand on Rose’s thigh, and pulled the girl as completely against her she could, and nuzzled into the girl’s neck.

She didn’t bite her, though she was nearly ashamed with how much she wanted to, for fear of biting clean through, and turned her head just slightly, until Rose’s head was rested flush against her shoulder, and she had perfect access to the girl’s ear, jaw, and throat.

“Rose, may I kiss you?”

“Please do,” she replied breathily.

Kanaya tilted her head slightly, and let her tongue dart out to run up the side of Rose’s neck; underneath the girl’s dress, she let the back of her hand rub against the girl’s nook.

Rose moaned, and Kanaya licked her way up to the girl’s ear, where she nuzzled in and growled as quietly as she could, and as possessively as she dared; she didn’t want to be presumptuous about the Highblood’s wishes and intentions after all. Highblood affection was fleeting among the royal caste, and Kanaya only hoped she made a good enough impression to not be culled later for it.

Rose whined and pressed harder against her hand, and Kanaya let her eyes dart up and around the immediate area as Rose began to rut against her.

Kanaya found herself thankful that pailing in public was far more acceptable than any other displays of affection, and let herself relax at the lack of attention they were receiving.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Rose’s nook sliding against her, and of Rose’s blunt little teeth trying to bite her, and of Rose’s entire body, trembling against her.

Rose took hold of her hand again, and Kanaya nearly jumped out of their shared chair when the human turned her hand so that her claws were pointed _at_ the human’s nook instead of away from it.

Did the little human not know anything about pailing? And the dangers of it? Of trolls? And claws?

“Rose,” she began, gently, to talk some sense into the girl.

“Please,” Rose replied, quietly, moving so that she was looking at her again, “You… You don't have to if you don't want to but… humans… We… enjoy things like this. I, I trust you. I like it this way.”     

“Rose,” Kanaya replied, touched beyond measure.

Humans really did bond fast, Kanaya thought, _beyond_ amazed; they hadn’t even spent a real night together, and here her human was, offering her most vulnerable of places in the most indecent of ways. Her bulge squirmed inside her nook and she bit her lip harder, nearly drawing blood.

Tentatively, she touched Rose, as gently as she could manage, and ran her finger up and against her as carefully as she could; she kept her eyes glued to Rose’s face, for any signs of discomfort, and tried to hold her breath, so that she could keep better track of the girl’s quiet sounds.

“That’s good, you're doing fine Kanaya, it’s okay, I promise,” Rose offered, soothingly.

Kanaya dared to touch her just a little harder, and let her finger linger inside the nook, marveling at the strange experience, and enjoying the forbidden novelty of it.

She was worried when couldn’t feel Rose’s sealing teeth, nor any sensory fronds, or any membrane frills that were common among seadwellers; and with how warm, and how slick Rose’s nook was, she was also a little concerned that she couldn’t feel any indication that her bulge was soon to emerge.

She felt an opening, within the nook, and wondered if that was what need more stimulation. She pressed her finger against it, just slightly, and Rose made another quiet indecent rendition of her name before making a singular thrumming sound.

Rose took a moment, adjusting her composure, and then offered some guidance on the matter; “Higher love,” she said gently.

Kanaya ran her finger higher, until she hit what felt like the end of the human’s nook.

Slowly, she ran her finger up higher, and was startled to feel a tiny nub, buried in a few tiny layers of flesh.

“Is that..”

“Human females don’t tend to have bulges, but we usually have what you’re feeling there,” Rose offered, her voice surprisingly steady between her panting breaths.

“What is it?” Kanaya asked gently, running the tip of her claw over as she did so.

Rose bucked slightly, startling her enough to prompt the removal of her hand; Rose released a long, deep hiss of breath.

“That is called a cliterous, and, it feels really, _really_ good when you touch it.”  

“May I touch it more then?” Kanaya asked, her fingers already dipping back under the girl’s dress.

“Nothing would make me happier, Kanaya,” Rose replied as she settled her arms around her neck.

Kanaya hummed, and continued to explore Rose’s genital anatomy with a little more bravery.

Rose made several more sounds, each more indecent than the last, and then surprised Kanaya by by pressing her face against hers.

They were nose to nose, and Kanaya stilled her hand in the girl’s nook; Rose’s tongue darted out to glide along her lips.

“Rose?”

“Shoosh now darling, it’s time for kissing.”

Kanaya wanted to inform the girl that her lips likely didn’t need any grooming, but the girl’s tongue was gentle against them, and its action elicited a very strong argument from her bugle to allow the human to continue.

Rose toyed with her fangs for a moment, testing their sharpness, and then pressed her lips fully against her own.

Kanaya was lost in the sensation for several minutes, and moaned into Rose’s mouth, as the girl licked, bit, and suckled her.

Rose pressed lightly against her hand, reminding Kanaya of her nook’s need.

The mouth grooming seemed to be doing a great deal of good for the girl’s nook Kanaya quickly found, and the faster she rubbed against it, the faster the girl began to rut. She tried to keep a firm grasp on both her fangs and her claws, while Rose seemed intent on making Kanaya forget them with every moan and movement.

Rose’s breathing became more labored, and she bit harder on the lip between her teeth with more force; Rose let one of her hands slide up the side of her face, and nestle into her hair before finding its way to her horn. Rose gripped it tightly, and tried to pull her face closer, despite the fact that they were already as close as they could be.

Kanaya was fairly certain the girl was near to her moment of release, which made the slowly dawning knowledge that they were no longer alone trigger her territorial instincts.

She stopped herself from hissing, as she didn’t want to remove her face from Rose’s if she did not have to, but she growled as clear of a warning as she could from within her chest.

The intruder whistled, Rose shuddered in her lap, and then turned just enough to look at the intrusion, prompting Kanaya to reluctantly follow suit.

Another human was standing not but a few steps away from them; within arms reach.

The new human looked to female as well, as it had chest glands similar to Rose’s, although they appeared smaller in comparison.  

She had the same blonde colored hair and black painted lips; Kanaya didn’t know if the resemblance between she and Rose was a close genetics thing or a human species thing, but it certainly looked like the human shared a great deal of similarities with Rose.

It also looked like Rose and the new human had dressed to match each other.

The new human’s dress was not nearly skin colored as Rose’s was, and boasted far more fringe than Rose’s did, but it was made from the same thin sparkling material, and among the blend of colors it was dyed, Kanaya could easily spot the shade of pink coloring Rose’s headpiece and shoes.  

The particular shade of pink, was also the color of the human's eyes.

Kanaya paled, and immediately sucked in her breath, stalling her growl to a jolting halt.

She had growled at a human Heiress.

She was probably pailing the human Heiress’s _quadrentmate_.

 _In front of her_.

She squeaked, trying to blurt out an apology, but before she had a chance to create actual words, Rose spoke first.

“Ah, I was wondering where you had gotten off too. Kanaya,” Rose continued, turning to face her, “This is my sister Roxy Lalonde, she’s my human version of a dancestor;” Rose turned to face her sister and nodded in Kanaya’s direction; “Roxy, this is Miss Kanaya Maryam, she has been most gracious in keeping me company this evening.”

Kanaya found herself still unable to speak; she found herself acutely aware of the fact that one of her hands was still intimate with Rose’s nook, and Rose still had one hand locked firmly around one of her horns.

“Looks like you two’ve been having fun gettin max acquainted,” the human named Roxy replied, looking them over.

“Oh yes, it’s been quite lovely, I assure you. You should join us.”

Kanaya felt her bloodpusher stop beating; she wondered how many times it could stop and restart in one evening because she was certain that she had started pushing the poor things limits several seconds ago.

Rose seemed not to be bothered at all by the situation however, and simply lifted herself off of Kanaya’s hand, to settle herself onto one of her thighs, leaving them both in a far less scandalous looking position. The hand around her horn fell around the the back of her neck, and Rose locked her hands together over her shoulder.

Roxy stepped forward and leaned into Rose’s face, and the two exchanged one of Rose’s mouth grooming kisses.

Kanaya expected Roxy to pull up a seat beside them, perhaps even scoot it nearer to Rose, or to remove Rose from her lap and settle her onto her own instead, but instead of following any of Kanaya’s theoretical courses of actions, Roxy climbed into the vacant half of her lap, completely surprising her.

She wondered if Humans in general preferred laps or if this was some sort of cosmic revenge.

Hesitantly, Kanaya put and hand on each of the humans’  hips for balance, which was quickly made a moot point when both of the girls layed against her.

Kanaya was now sitting with two Highblooded human girls in her lap, one on each thigh, and they both looked positively like two meowbeasts that were ginning at each other over their successful raid of a hanging featherbeast cage in a well stocked Loungeblock.

If she had been clueless about how to proceed before, she was far more lost now, as there were absolutely no helpful thoughts or reminders swirling about in her head; just fear over enraging the human Heiress, and her bulge furiously reminding her of what she had been doing with Roxy’s dancestor moments prior to her arrival.

The fact that both of the human’s knees were nestled against her nook was not helping in the least.

The girls began to chat between themselves, oblivious to her turmoil, so Kanaya took a few minutes to breath; she closed her eyes and tried to think of things that were in no way related to quadrants or intercourse, and attempted to steady her breathing.

She didn’t get very far however, because the girls kept making tiny gurgling noises, which made her a little uneasy, so she opened an eye.

Roxy had a hand against the front or Rose’s dress, and the gurgling noises occurred between mouth kisses. They were quick, and the pair of them darted forward and tilted their faces away from each other, almost like they were playing a game.

Kanaya looked around; if there had been any possibility that she might not have ended up the center of attention for the rest of the party, she was certain that possibility was being stuffed deeper inside a waste shoot with every passing second; two Highblooded humans engaged in a form of affectionary combat in the lap of a jadeblood sounded like a topic of gossip too good to pass up, and Kanaya wanted to sink into the chair, and out of existence, from the embarrassment of knowing that there was no conceivable way she was not going to end up on innumerable extranet sites and a smattering of shoddy newsreels by daybreak.

Rose seemed to pick up on her distress however, because nearly immediately after emitting a low whine of distress, Rose was running one of her hands along her cheek and cooing softly at her.

Roxy buried her face into Rose’s neck, Rose groaned, and then Kanaya watched as Roxy slid her hands inside of Rose’s dress, and started to rub her chest glands.

Part of Kanaya, a small part, admittedly wanted to push Roxy away; but Rose’s face was making all sorts of expressions and she was emitting more of those scandalous noises, and she was rocking her nook against her thigh, and Kanaya felt most of herself grow hungrier, rather than upset.

She did not interfere with Roxy’s ministrations; Kanaya knew better than to piss off an Heiress, but she did, slowly, run a curious hand up and down each of their backs to test Roxy’s reaction; if she was going to end up as Alternia’s biggest scandal anyway, she reasoned, she wanted to at least enjoy it.

Rose moaned, which was quite delightful, and Roxy, surprisingly, made a sound that also sounded pleased, which Kanaya then decided was also rather fetching.

The girls started having what she was fairly certain was human sloppy makeouts in her lap; she ran her hands up and down their spines as they did so, carefully avoiding their hands when they started moving them around.

They broke apart and panted for a moment, catching their breaths, Kanaya assumed, and then nearly in unison, they turned to face Kanaya.

She swallowed nervously.

“Miss Maryam,” Rose asked, her tone clearly filled with hidden intentions.

“Yes Miss Rose?”

“May Roxy kiss you?”

Kanaya opened her mouth but no sound came out.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, causing the pair of knees resting against her nook to rub her rather intimately.

She tried again, but was still unable to do more than speak, so she settled for nodding for a moment, until her words were able to return.

“Yes, she may. If she wishes too,” Kanaya replied, eyes darting from one Lalonde to the other.

Rose looked at Roxy and nodded her head at Kanaya, her smile wide and her blunt teeth showing.  

Roxy returned her smile and did something strange with her brow, wiggling it sort of, and then the Heiress’s attention was on Kanaya.

Roxy went straight for her face, causing Kanaya to instinctually jerk her head back, but the girl followed the movement, and locked onto her mouth with her own with little trouble.

As Roxy got their mouths acquainted, Rose turned her attention to the sensitive spots hiding within the plating on her neck, which sent a moan from her mouth into Roxy’s, which only prompted the two human girls to carry on further; the knees rubbing against her nook were getting increasing difficult to ignore the more the humans carried on, and Kanaya found herself whining more than once. Eventually, the girls pulled back for air, which Kanaya was a little grateful for, since she found that she was also in need of air.

Roxy licked her lips, and Kanaya noted with a hint of satisfaction, that her black lip paint was smeared heavily with her own jade pigmented paint.

“Well now that we’ve been improperly acquainted, I should probably let you two crazy kids get back to your scientific cross cultural explorations,” Roxy stated boldly; Kanaya wondered if the girl always talked loudly, or if it was a situational specific volume. Her ears twitched at it, regardless. As did the ears of every troll in the vicinity, Kanaya assumed.

“Don’t be silly Sister, you aren't going anywhere,” Rose replied matter of factly; she was toying with a curl resting on her cheek, and Kanaya shivered whenever her tiny claws brushed against her skin.

“Oh I never said I was going anywhere Rosey, just that I was going to let you two get back to it; so shove up.”

With that apparently decided, the girls started moving around; Roxy repositioned Rose so that she was stuck between them like the grubloaf filling in a grubloaf and wheatloaf based nutrition  squarestack. Rose’s legs hooked over her hips, and Roxy’s nestled behind them on either side of her thighs. Roxy’s hands slid around and shimmed up to cup Rose’s chest glands while Rose’s hands locked around her neck once more. Roxy leaned forward, which pressed Rose fully flush against her, and Rose pulled gently on the back of her neck until she relented, leant forward, and allowed their lips to get reaquainted.

Once their lips were touching, Rose slide one of her hands between their chests, briefly pausing over one of Roxy’s hands to give it a squeeze, down to her crotch and began to paw at it, as best as the minimal room between them allowed.

She chirruped, surprised; Rose hummed against her mouth and Roxy, pressed against the back of Rose’s neck, made the gurgling noise.

“That noise you keep making,” Kanaya asked curiously between kisses, “What is it called.”

“That’s human giggling,” said Roxy, who had taken her mouth away from Rose’s neck just long enough to reply.   

“Giggling, chuckling, snickering...” Rose offered; she broke away from her face to nuzzle her way back to the spot just under her ear.

Rose’s hand was slowly working her dress up her hips.  

“You humans seem to make it a lot,” Kanaya offered; one hand running carefully down Roxy’s back.

“Family habit,” Roxy replied before nuzzling back into Rose’s neck.

Roxy worked her way down to the hollow of Rose’s throat, and then Rose jumped, sending quite a bit of pressure down on her nook, and moaned deeply; Kanaya sucked in a fair amount of air in a drawling hiss.

“Sorry,” Rose offered, “Roxy bit me.”

“You needn’t apologize,” Kanaya replied, happily offering a brief thrumm while doing so.

One of Roxy’s hands slid down to join Rose’s, and together, they managed to tug her dress up and over her hips. Roxy slid Rose’s dress up in a similar manner, and then Kanaya was gifted the curious sensation of the back of Roxy’s hand rubbing against her nookplates as she fingered Rose’s, and Rose’s hands desperately kneading her crotch to entice her nook to open.

Kanaya worried her lip; she hadn't brought a pail, and she didn’t know if the humans realized how… messy, things could be without one.

“Um, Rose, or Roxy, both or either would be fine really… Whomever is free.”

“Yes Kanaya?” Rose replied, with amusement thick in her voice, if the nearly inaudible giggling being breathed into her ear was anything to go by.

“There is um, well, a slight issue I believe I must inform you of, if you and your dancestor are not already aware of it...”

“It is perfectly reasonable to be horny right now Miss Maryam, I assure you we have every intent on both worsening and solving that particular problem. Horny, in this instance meaning aroused sexualy that is; if you start feeling any desire to headbut and gore us, something will have completely gone terribly amiss in that case.”

“Just as soon as Rosie here can get your tangle buddy to come and say hello that is,” Roxy added, before chuckling.

“Hush you, I’m attempting to build suspense.”

“Oh are you now?”

“It’s called foreplay, perhaps you’ve heard of it?”

“It’s dumbplay, is what it is, because you’re not going to be able to wait much longer and I bet neither is poor, sweet, darling Kanaya here.”

Kanaya bit her lip.

“Miss Maryam, since I am unable to do so at the moment, can you do me the favor of smacking my sister for me?”

“Ooo yes, tell me I’m a bad girl,” Roxy replied, cooing lowly.

“I rescind my request on the grounds that my sister would enjoy it too much,” Rose stated, rolling her eyes as she did so.  

“We don't have a bucket,” Kanaya blurted out, interrupting their banter; she blushed, and her skin lit up in embarrassment.

Rose tilted her head, and Roxy reached forward to grab one of her horns, as if to be certain she had her full attention.

Kanaya bit her lip again, harder, nearly drawing blood.

“Miss Maryam,” Roxy said, in a tone that sounded quite used to giving orders and having them obeyed.

“Yes your Highness?”

“I’m going to tell you a little secret about humans, okay?”

Kanaya didn’t trust herself to speak, so she waited for Roxy to continue speaking.

Roxy lowed her voice, both in pitch and in volume, and whispered, “We don’t need one.”

Her nook split open; and Rose made a very pleased sounding murmur.

Kanaya was certain that her luminance was blinding everyone in the vicinity, and she was also certain that she had lost her ability to ever speak again, from the human Heiress’s utterly scandalous and illegal conative proclamation. Neither of the humans seemed affected by the statement, but something in their tilted smiles made Kanaya wonder if the pair knew anything about Alternian reproduction laws.

Rose’s fingers gently coaxed her open wider, and Kanaya instinctually squirmed as much as the seat would allow.

“It’s alright Kanaya, I’m only human,” Rose murmured, against her ear.

Roxy tilted her head so her her lips brushed against her jaw; “Shoooooosh, it’s alright, she can’t hurt you.”

Kanaya shivered, but stilled, and Rose’s fingers began running along the parted edges of her nook, lightly glossing over the barbs that normally kept them interlocked.

The feeling was electrifying, and her bulge began to uncoil; while she had known her barbs were capable of feeling stimuli, Kanaya had never felt anything so directly and delicately dance against them. She found herself growing quickly amazed at how nimble human hands proved to be.

Roxy’s hand slid between them, and held her bulge within her nook, trapping it in place while Rose’s fingers continued to explore. Rose’s fingers brushed along the inside walls of her nook, and true to the human’s words, Kanaya couldn’t feel a single sensation that she could in any way ascribe to pain; her luminescence began to flicker.

Her bulge tried to swell against Roxy’s hand, and the Heiress remained firm on keeping it in place for the time being. Roxy’s other hand, still trapped around Rose’s chest glands, began moving again; Rose moaned, and pushed her hand deeper and kept petting them, smoothing down her nooks inner lining spines until they were barely breaking past the surface of her flesh.

It was as if her nook was getting shooshed, and it was the strangest sensation Kanaya had ever felt. She hadn’t known such a thing had even been possible outside of third rate trashy online pailing smut drawings.

Rose seemed pleased by her body’s response, she smiled, and then slowly slid one of her hands out of her nook and held it up between them.

It was coated in her nooks jade lubrication fluid and Rose seemed fascinated by it; Rose turned her fingers a few times, allowing the substance to catch the light.

The human's earlier words of being easily amused fluttered through her mind, and Kanaya found herself smiling warmly.    

Then her eyes widened in shock as Rose stuck her jade glossed fingers into her mouth and suckled them; she moaned, and then pulled her fingers out slowly, and waggled them as if to show off their new state of cleanliness.    

“Th-that was most certainly a cullable offense.”

Roxy squeezed her bulge gently, and withdrew her hand when Rose slid hers into its place; they were smiling, and seemed quite amused by her statement.

“We promise we’ll save you from any drones,” Rose offered, giggling again.  

“You can blame it on us if anyone asks,” Roxy added, “Humans are notorious at not paying attention to things like rules, at least when it comes to sex.”

Kanaya inhaled sharply as Rose began kneading her bulge, and shivered; she tucked one hand against the back of Roxy’s neck and gripped her rear with the other, she tried to pull both of the girls closer, as Rose toyed with her bulge, and she began to whimper.

Rose slowly lifted her hand, allowing her bulge to uncoil in infuriatingly small increments, until she was half unsheathed.

The cold air hit her bulge harshly, and she groaned.

Her bulge followed the trail of heat from Rose’s hand, and started tangling against her fingers.

“Is this a squiddle in your pants or are you just excited to see me,” Rose asked in a teasing manner; behind her, Roxy snorted, and then laughed, and Kanaya could only groan when she tried to speak in reply.   

“I think she’s excited,” Roxy offered playfully.

Kanaya admitted internally that the girl wasn’t wrong; her bulge was coiling around Rose’s wrist as hard as it could, and she could feel it starting to drip stimulation fluid down the girl’s hand to pool between their interlocked legs.

One of Roxy’s hands returned to her nook, to stroke the underside of her bulge, and Kanaya felt herself shudder; her bulge released its vice grip on Rose’s wrist, and then Rose gently pushed the tip down, where Roxy began guiding it between Rose’s legs.

Her bulge, getting the memo rather quickly, sought out the heat radiating from Rose’s nook and slid inside.    

Kanaya closed her eyes and tilted her head back, thoroughly enjoying the strange feelings Rose’s nook offered; she was so warm and soft, and Kanaya couldn't feel a single spine or any flaring membranes, just warm, wet flesh, that seemed to stretch around her the more she slid into it.

The tip of her bulge bumped what Kanaya assumed was the end of the human’s nook, and then Rose gave Roxy’s hand a squeeze; Roxy slid her hand into her nook, and gripped part of her bulge that was still sheathed. Kanaya assumed this was to stop her bulge from unsheathing fully, and filling Rose with more than the girl could take.

Either that or, she thought, the humans just seemed to like to tease; she wouldn’t put it past the girls at all, especially with how Roxy seemed intent on driving her mad.

The Heiress was forming a pattern of tugging her bulge out of Rose’s nook, and then guiding her bugle back into Rose’s nook, where she released it and let it slide back into place, only for her to grab ahold of it and pull it out again in an increasing increment of speed.

It was maddening, but the multitude of variety in sensations the actions brought rendered her helpless to do anything about it.  

Instead, she moved her hands to the sides of the chair and dug her claws into the grain for all she was worth; her breathing was nearly bestial for much she was panting, and every moan and whine Rose made during the process made her whimper.

Finally, Roxy seemed to tire of her cruel game, and allowed her to remain inside Rose’s nook, filling it as much as she was able; the Heiress still kept a firm hold of her bulge however, and so half of it was still painfully sheathed. Still, the relief of being inside Rose was great, and she growled as her breathing steadied slightly.

Rose turned her head, burrowing under her chin, and brought her hands to lips, and slowly began suckling her fingers; Roxy slid the hand that had been caressing Rose’s chest glands down between their nooks, and started rubbing Rose’s genital nub.

Rose began rocking slightly, and Roxy pressed against her harder to still the motion, and then Rose began making sounds of pleasure that Kanaya could barely process through her own haze of desire.  

Rose began heaving against her, her breathing rapidly growing labored, and the muscles in her nook began constricting against her bulge; Kanaya wondered briefly if human nooks were capable of swallowing bulges whole, but was reassured when she felt Roxy squeeze the length of her genital organ still coiled safely inside of herself.

Inside Rose’s nook, her bulge began to twist, and Kanaya’s grip on the chair tightened as the sensations assaulting her body intensified.  

Roxy rubbed against Rose’s nub faster, and began murmuring encouragement into Rose’s ear.

Kanaya felt Rose’s body stiffen, and arch slightly; Rose’s nook clenched down around her tightly, and then the girl moaned her name so thickly with lust, that Kanaya was surprised that the sound itself didn’t drip slurry.

Kanaya tried to hold on a little longer, to let Rose pail first, as would be polite, but she was unable to stop herself; all she could do was bite her lip and moan as her nook began realeasing her slurry.

Roxy let go of her bulge, and the buried length of it shot forward; Rose bucked again, as a lot of her member ended up borrowing inside of her during the action, and Kanaya emitted a high keening noise when Rose’s nook constricted itself once more.

Roxy stopped rubbing, and the three of them remained silent for a few moments, catching their collective breath.

Kanaya couldn’t find the strength or motivation to lift her head up, but she removed her hands from the chair to gently pet Rose’s hair and Roxy’s thigh.

After another moment, Kanaya lifted her head and looked sheepishly between the humans.

“Did... Was... That is, I mean,” she stammered.

“I climaxed yes, and you were quite wonderful Kanaya,” Rose replied quietly, her head still resting against her chest. Her eyes were closed, and there were a few jade colored stains smeared against her lip paint, that Kanaya knew had nothing to do with the paint coating her own lips.

Kanaya sighed, happily.

Then she cast a glance at Roxy; the girl looked pleased, but seemed to be unable to sit still.

Kanaya tried to figure out the most polite way to word an offer for any sexual or conciliatory assistance the Heiress might require.

She didn’t get a chance to try any of the phrases in her head however, because Rose chose that moment to interrupt the silence.

“I’m sticky,” she stated, as if she were commenting on nothing in particular.

‘I, ah, I might be able to locate a towel in one of the-”

“I have a better idea,” Roxy interjected, surprising her, “Miss Maryam, can you scoot the chair closer to the table, close enough that our legs are actually under it, pretty please?”

Rose tilted her head up, and twisted slightly to look at her sister.

Roxy wiggled her brows at her, and Rose quickly returned her dancestor's smile.

Rose turned to look at her and grinned, flashing her teeth.

Kanaya sighed, and scooted the chair forward in a few squeaky scrapes and stopped when the table tapped against Roxy’s back; when she sat back to settle against the chair again, Roxy’s weight was missing from her lap.

Kanaya looked at Rose questioningly.  

Rose snickered, and then nuzzled against her face; she slipped a hand down to their nooks, and gently began sliding her bugle out of her.

Kanaya tried not to whine at the loss of feeling, and Rose kissed her when her lips formed an unintentional pout.

“I need you to turn me around dear,” Rose stated quietly.

Kanaya frowned, but complied when her bulge was free of the human’s nook; slowly she readjusted Rose in her lap so that she was facing the table.

She was a bit sad that their escapade had come to an end, but was quite content regardless, and she counted herself lucky that Rose allowed her to wrap her arms around her middle and settle her against her chest; some trolls did not allow their concupiscent partners to share physical contact with them outside of pailing, and Kanaya secretly held a fetish for after-pailing contact, not that she would ever admit to such a thing of course.

She refrained from purring, and she allowed herself to smile broadly; she didn’t care her actions were bordering on being paleishly lewd or if anyone saw, at least not at the moment, and she felt perfectly justified in displaying her affection for the girl in her lap, since the human seemed content to allow her to do so.

Idly, Kanaya became aware that there was a pair of small hands resting on her legs that were in the wrong direction to belong to Rose.

“Rose-”

“It’s alright darling, it’s just Roxy,” Rose assured her; she reached up with on hand and rested it against her face. Gently, Rose coaxed her face to rest on the girl’s shoulder, and Rose hummed happily.

She felt Roxy’s weight settle on her legs, and underneath the communal feasting surface’s decorative drapery, she spotted Roxy’s blonde hair nestled between Rose’s legs. Kanaya felt Rose’s legs part, and she felt Rose arch against her; Rose sighed happily, and Kanaya pressed her lips against Rose’s throat.

Cautiously, she parted her lips and let her teeth rest against the girl’s flesh. Rose moaned quietly and tugged on her hair as Roxy worked her way along Rose’s legs and to her nook.

Kanaya added a small amount of pressure. Her teeth broke Rose’s skin and Kanaya immediately withdrew her fangs and began nursing the wound; Rose groaned like she had when her nook had constricted.

Rose started tensing up again, and Kanaya kept her steady as the girl’s hips started rocking against Roxy’s face.

Roxy remained intent on thoroughly grooming Rose’s nook, and the Heiress made several pleased humming sounds as she continued her task.

Rose’s moans and hisses grew louder, and the hand the girl and placed on her hair started tugging with more insistency; she began making murmurs and pleas directed at her sister.

Kanaya’s bulge coiled between her legs in the slowly growing pool of slurry; she nuzzled her face against Rose’s neck and slid her hands up to the Rose’s chest glands, hoping to help the human along.

After a few minutes, Rose shuddered and arched, and moaned a very butchered sounding rendition of Roxy’s name.

Rose panted, and shivered; Roxy pulled her face out of Rose’s nook, and grinned.

“Your turn,” she chirruped; her brows did their wiggle dance and Kanaya found herself flustered once more.

“For the grooming?”

Roxy tilted her head slightly, her brows contorted, and then she smiled, nodding, “Yes love, for the _grooming_.”

“It feels nice, if you trust my word on the matter,” Rose offered, turning to nuzzle her face against her cheek.

Kanaya held her breath a moment, but nodded; she assumed the proposed action to be an important human social bond forming ritual, and she found herself admittedly curious as to what the experience would feel like. She hugged Rose and pulled her hips back from the table, allowing Roxy better access to her own.

Roxy was just as warm as her sister, and the feeling of the girl’s heat and soft skin hovering against her legs was interesting; slowly, Roxy began to lick the insides of her legs, starting near her knees, and broke the smooth lapping pattern with bites and kisses in the places where her plating overlapped.

It was quite soothing, and Kanaya allowed herself to relax against Rose; she exhaled happily and hummed quietly.

Rose began stroking her cheek with her dewclaw; the lack of a real talon on the digit was a little visually off putting, put the feeling of the human’s soft skin against her own was a marvel to behold.

Roxy continued working her way along her legs, until the she reached her thighs; Roxy reached forward and gently touched her bulge, which began to slowly wind around her hand.

Roxy made a pleased sounding thrum, and enticed her bulge to wrap around her wrist and then up her arm; Kanaya moaned, pitifully, into the back of Rose’s shoulder. When her bulge had extended itself completely, Roxy pulled, and moved their tangled limbs to the side, which caught her attention.

She felt Roxy’s heat move closer to her nook and shuddered; she gripped Rose a little tighter, who nuzzled her.

Roxy’s tongue flicked along her nook flaps, causing her breath to hitch, and then the Heiresses tongue was lapping everywhere it could reach; the sensation was a little similar to the feeling of perhaps a miniature bulge, if a little flatter, and Kanaya felt her own genital organ constrict tighter against Roxy’s frontal limb for it.

Roxy’s ministrations enticed her nook to release a little more slurry; Roxy was not deterred, and continued on regardless, while Kanaya’s bulge tightened around her arm.

After a few more minutes, Roxy was satisfied, and retreated from her nook.

Kanaya sighed and breathed in Rose’s scent.

Then she felt the familiar sensation of Roxy’s warm wet tongue running along her bulge.

Kanaya yipped; Rose giggled, and Roxy smiled, which Kanaya could feel against her bulge.

As Roxy worked her mouth along her bulge, it began to unwind, becoming increasingly more interested in tangling with Roxy’s tongue than with her arm.

Kanaya inhaled sharply she felt Roxy suckle the tip of her bulge, and swallow then swallow some of her genital organ completely.

Her flight response tried to kick in, but her system was far too flooded with pale chemicals from Rose’s many pacification-like touches. Her body tried to screech, but it came out as chittering of her mandibles.

Rose began shooshing her, murmuring the syllables against her cheek, and the hand she had used to tug her hair glided along the other side of her face in a steady rhythm; her tiny claws scratching so lightly that they barely registered against her skin as anything other than a temperature difference.

“It’s ok, nothing’s going to hurt,” Rose whispered, between shooshes, “I promise if you relax, everything will feel really good.”

“She, she is eating me,” Kanaya managed to state.

“Only temporarily, and she isn’t going to bite,” Rose replied, “She’s not going to hurt you, you’re alright.”

 Kanaya squeaked a few more times, as Roxy continued devouring her bulge, but she trusted Rose’s word, so she tried to relax. Rose continued shooshing her, which helped settle her nerves,  and Roxy slowed her actions, drawing in her bulge little by little with every suckle.

To her surprise, once her panic wore off, the sensations revealed themselves to be quite amazing; Roxy’s mouth was gentle, and lacked the stretching quality her dancestor’s nook had held, which stopped her bulge from coiling or twisting about within her.

Roxy’s suckling provided sensations that she barely had the sense to describe, and she shuddered each time she felt the Heiress draw out her bulge’s fluid which she was grateful for; while the human’s squeezing had helped to some degree, their hands had lacked the tactile strength of a bulge. Roxy’s mouth however was doing absolute wonders; each little release was a welcome relief to the pressure that had been building within her bulge. The human heiress nursed her greedily and Kanaya found herself slipping deeper and deeper into a relaxed state.

Rose ceased her murmurings and licked along her lips; Kanaya purred contentedly.

Kanaya nuzzled against her, and Rose’s fingers brushed against the entrance of her nook again; one of Roxy’s hands reached up to interlock with her sister’s, and the other, she slid deep into her nook.

With her bulge in Roxy’s throat, the Heiress had no trouble probing deeper, her fingers splayed out, searching, until they fell against her genebladder.

Roxy pressed gently against it, causing a small gush of her genetic material to release, and then she pressed more firmly, inciting the sac to empty its contents completely.

Kanaya nearly folded over Rose, and for a few minutes her vision was lost completely in a blinding white light.

Eventually, as she lay against Rose, panting, her vision returned; Roxy was still nursing her bulge, and her hand was stroking her nook.

Kanaya’s mouth was dry, and unable to speak, she opted to bury her face into Rose’s neck instead. Rose stroked her face once, fondly.

“Better?” Rose asked her quietly.

Kanaya sighed, a wonderfully happy trilling sound lacing it; she gripped Rose tighter and gently stroked Roxy’s hair.

Roxy’s hand withdrew from her nook, and Kanaya shivered at the loss of heat.

The Heiress continued suckling for a while longer, nearly lulling Kanaya into a sleep like trance, and then slowly slid herself free.

Roxy looked up at her, beaming smugly, her front coated in Jade from her lips down, prompting Rose to giggle, and Kanaya to blush.

“So, was it good for you?” Roxy offered, wiggling her brows.

Kanaya nodded again, intentionally allowing herself to chirp happily as she did so.

Roxy smiled, and crawled back onto her lap, once again squishing Rose between them.

Rose hummed and lent forward to lick her sister clean, Roxy giggled, and Kanaya gently gripped them close, sighing happily, as her bulge receded back into her nook.

“You’re never going to get that stain out,” Rose murmured.

“Neither are you, Posey girl.”

“True,” Rose replied, “Definitely worth it though.”

“Totes m’gotes,” Roxy agreed; “What about you Darling?”

Kanaya lifted her head a smidge and regarded the literal sticky situation they were still in.  

“In what I assure you is a rare occurrence, I find myself completely uncaring about the state of my soiled garments, or any other garments thereabouts.”

“So you liked it then,” Roxy prompted.

Kanaya hummed an affirmation.

“We will have to get up at some point,” Rose countered, although from the way she was cuddling Roxy, she showed absolutely no interest in doing so.

“Well, it’s a good thing I packed spare clothes,” drolled familiar voice, stilling their conversation.

Kanaya squeaked, and whipped her head around to see none other than her morail standing not but a few steps away.

Draped over Porrim’s arm were three spare dresses and Kanaya had never felt more grateful to her dancestor than in that moment.  

Porrim looked them over, eyed the jade stains along the chair and the floor up to their dresses, and at their three happy woolbeastish expressions.

She smiled proudly at Kanaya.

“Nice job, Little Moth, I told you you could handle political negotiations,” she crooned with a wink.  

“Negotiations?” Kanaya stammered.

The Humans wrapped their arms around her neck and squeezed her tightly.

“I know it’s rather sudden,” Rose began.

“But we promise to be like the best Matesprits ever,” Roxy added.

“ _M-matesprits_?”

“Meenah’s going to be absolutely delighted to hear that the merger’s gone through,” Porrim interjected, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

“As my sister and I are inseparable, we’re pretty much a two-for-one deal, I know such a thing is a bit unorthodox for your people, and it is for ours as well, but I’m confident we can make the most of it, as they say,” Rose continued.

“OMG I can’t wait to tell Dirk about our hot new girlfriend,” Roxy exclaimed, nudging Rose.

“Dave’s going to have kittens,” Rose replied, grinning broadly.

“I’ll leave you three to get changed, I’m going to tell Meenah the good news, if she hasn’t heard it already,” Porrim said, pressing the clean garments into the humans outstretched hands, “There’s an absolution chamber just past the feasting preparation block that you three can get cleaned up in.”

Kanaya squeaked again, and Porrim giggled happily as she clasped her hands together in delight.

The girls shimmed off of her lap and expressed their thanks to her dancestor, who seemed positively thrilled to meet them.

Kanaya groaned and sunk into her seat.

There was no way she was ever _not_ going to be in the headlines now.

She could see the abbreviated headlines now: _‘Fancydress Exibishionist Procures Intergalatic Peace’, ‘Kinky Jadeblood Saves The Cake And Eats it Too’, and ‘In Which Kanaya Maryam Sexualy Conned Into Polyamous Matespritship With Two Alien Women Capable of Rendering Her Routinely Speechless And Entice Her To Act Shamelessly In Public’._

Her hands were grabbed, and Kanaya looked down to see the Lalondes grinning up at her.

She smiled and walked proudly through the ballroom with her humans in tow; and if she cast a few of the horrified guests a wink or flashed a few some grinning fang, well, at least no one could say that Kanaya Maryam was not one to never entertain.


End file.
